Field
The present disclosure relates generally to drills, drill bits, blades, and other cutting, boring, reaming and/or drilling tools. In particular, the present disclosure relates to drilling systems, such as those for hard rock drilling used for oil and gas, mining, drilling for water, etc.
Description of Certain Related Art
In various industries, such as the oil and gas, and well water industries, a drill bit is used to produce a generally cylindrical hole (wellbore) in the earth's crust. Many of these drill bits work by rotary drilling into the ground. The hole diameter produced by these types of drill bits is typically quite small (from about 3.5 inches to 30 inches) compared to the depth of the hole produced (from a few hundred feet to more than 30,000 feet). Subsurface formations are broken apart mechanically by cutting elements of the bit by scraping, grinding or localized compressive fracturing. The cuttings produced by the bit are typically removed from the wellbore and continuously returned to the surface by direct circulation.